


Daddy's Boy

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes it as an ultimate sign of trust that Tony feels safe being little with him around.  Phil knows that Howard…lacked when it came to parenting, and that the resulting scars run very deep.  And so Phil’s going to take good care of his boy.  Because he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my girlfriend mranthonyeffingstark over on tumblr for the wonderful baby!Tony RP that spawned this fic.

Phil takes it as an ultimate sign of trust that Tony feels safe being little with him around.  Phil knows that Howard…lacked when it came to parenting, and that the resulting scars run very deep.  And so Phil’s going to take good care of his boy.  Because he deserves it.

The first time Tony regressed, Phil found him curled around a battered velvet rabbit, sucking his thumb as he watched cartoons.  The moment Tony saw Phil, he jerked forward, stuffing the rabbit under a couch cushion and stammering, face a tableau of mortification.  But Phil pulled Tony close before he could escape, stroking his hair.

“It’s ok baby,” Phil said, steering Tony back to the couch and grabbing the stuffed rabbit from in between the two pillows where Tony had shoved it.  Tony looked up, eyes wide and disbelieving, and Phil can’t help but kiss the wrinkles that had sprung up between Tony’s eyes.

“Daddy?”  The whisper is heartbreakingly small and unsure, and Phil, who could rarely resist Tony on a good day, could deny him nothing.

“Daddy’s here,” Phil promised, and the smile he gets in return is worth its weight in gold.

Tonight Tony’s not so little, maybe ten.  They are in the living room of their shared floor in Avengers Tower, watching Transformers cartoons while Tony plays with legos on the floor.  It’s clear Tony’s far gone, because despite the fact that Tony has a genius and competent mind, he’s still building things that are ten year old project, castles and space ships with handmade sound effects.

“Look daddy!” Tony said, voice infused with love and enthusiasm as he bounded to where Tony was curled up on the couch with a book.  He’s holding a lego man from the Avengers line, a generic SHIELD agent that somehow manages to have Phil’s receding hairline and Fury’s eye patch.

“It’s you, Daddy!” Tony said with a smile, crawling into Phil’s lap.  Phil chuckled and kissed Tony’s hair, trying to will away his erection as Tony squirmed in his lap.  He clearly lost the battle, because Tony rested curious if hesitant hands on the bulge in Phil’s pants.

“What’s this daddy?”

“You make me feel good, baby,” Phil murmured, fighting back a sigh as Tony began to explore.  He pressed his hand down, touch sloppy and a little too hard, but there was something about the innocence of it that went straight to the quiet, warm places in Phil’s soul, and he comes curled around Tony, gasping and shaking through the most intimate orgasm of his life.

When his vision clears, Tony is staring down at his own tented erection, his expression confused and slightly alarmed and pained.

“Help me daddy?”

Phil shifted Tony so he was tucked against his chest, unbuttoning the bottom half of the red adult onezie Tony wore whenever he was little.  Whimpering when Phil got his cock free, Tony moaned as Phil gave his cock just one light stroke.  The head was purple with arousal, and there was already a bead of precome at the tip.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy,” Phil promised, kissing Tony’s forehead and temple as he began to gently stroke his leaking cock.  Tony writhed and whimpered, Phil keeping his touch simple and gentle.  Tony was so sensitive in this state that it didn’t take anything fancy before Tony was coming with a high pitched whine.  It was a sound Tony never made as an adult, and it made it all the more of a treasure for Phil to hear it now.

“So good for me baby,” Phil soothed, grabbing a tissue to clean Tony up before buttoning him closed.  He was already half asleep in Phil’s arms, and so Phil just shifted, setting his feet up and grabbing a light blanket to put over the two of them.

“You’re such a good boy,” Phil murmured, giving Tony a sweet and gentle kiss.  “And I love you so much.”


End file.
